Odds and Ends
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: A collection of various one-shots focusing on my favourite FT couples. Finished. Couples: Freed/Mirajane, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Natsu/Lucy, Macau/Cana, Happy/Charle, Laxus/Evergreen, Lyon/Sherry, Alzack/Bisca, Leo/Aries, Jellal/Erza, Mystogan/Erza K.
1. Hair

This is a collection of various drabbles and vignettes that focus on my favourite couples from Fairy Tail. You may not like all of them but I believe there's something for everyone.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the characters, I own the situations in these fics. Mashima makes the money, I am still poor.

* * *

**Fanfic series:** Odds and ends  
**Title:** Hair  
**Pairing:** Fried/Mirajane  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 420  
**Summary:** He looked better with long hair.  
**Notes:** Sometimes before chapter 165

"You looked better with long hair, you know."

It was a strange start to a conversation but no one ever said Mirajane was a normal person. Then again, normalcy was what happened to other people, not the members of a mage guild, especially a guild like Fairy Tail. Fried Justine, who was the target of her observation, ran his hand across his short hair self-consciously.

"You think so?"

"Of course. There are people who look good with short hair and there are people who don't."

"And I take it I'm in the second category," he laughed a bit. Mirajane smiled as well.

"I'm afraid so."

There was a lull of silence which was not unusual these days. Natsu and his team had left on a mission and without the two biggest troublemakers - namely Natsu and Gray - the guild was strangely quiet.

"Why did you cut it?" Mirajane asked suddenly.

"I..." Fried hesitated. He could barely understand it himself and trying to explain to someone else... Then again, Mirajane was part of the reason he did what he did so she deserved to know. "It was a symbolic gesture, I think. I was no longer the same person after everything that had happened and I wanted to show it to others... the change in myself and my goals. This was the only way I knew how."

"I think I understand," she said softly and Fried realized that, yes, Mirajane could really understand what it was to change inside completely. After the death of her sister, gone were the leather clothes and tough attitude. Their places were taken by beribboned dresses and kind smiles for everyone.

Mirajane suddenly reached out and ruffled his hair, smiling mischievously.

"You know," she spoke casualy, "It's very soft like this. Nice to touch."

She was stroking his hair as if he was a large cat and Fried didn't know whether to be embarassed or not at the affectionate gesture. He let her do it, though, because she was smiling and everyone in the guild would tell you it was hard to deny smiling Mirajane.

"We shouldn't need outward signs to show our hearts have changed," she said wistfully. "Sometimes they are necessary because we are afraid to speak. But we forget that our friends can tell even if we don't say anything and we are friends, aren't we?" she withdrew her hand finally and then added, "Grow out your hair again, Fried."

And he knew he would. Because he had friends who knew his heart.

* * *

Apologies to my regular readers for not updating my other stories. Once I get these plot bunnies out of my system, I'm back on them. Next drabble will be Gazille/Levi... I'll update daily...


	2. Stare

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Stare  
**Pairing:** Gazille/Levi  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 811  
**Summary:** There was an itch at the back of her neck as if someone was watching her.  
**Notes:** Post Edolas arc, spoilers, Panther Lily (I presume everything works out well in the end of that arc)

* * *

  
It was an ordinary sight at Fairy Tail - Levi and Lucy sitting by the bar counter, their noses in their respective books, occasionaly exchanging muffled commentary or quoting a passage that had caught their attention. The picture was so common no one paid any attention to them anymore. Or so it seemed.

Levi rubbed the back of her neck. There was a weird itch there as if a loose strand of hair was tickling her but different at the same time. She had already retied her hair twice but the feeling didn't disappear. It intensified even more after she had pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She fidgeted again, her hand going to the back of her neck...

"Does your neck hurt?" Lucy lay down her book, looking at Levi with concern.

"No, there's just this itch I can't get rid of," Levi replied distractedly, trying to focus on the source of the itching. Loose hair? None. End of her headband? Out of the way. Some kind of an insect? She shuddered in disgust. She hoped not.

Lucy leaned back, staring at the back of Levi's head.

"I don't see anything."

"I know. It's not really a physical feeling, it's like a ghost is trailing his fingers along my neck, waiting for an opportune moment to snap it."

Lucy blinked.

"You really love horror novels, don't you?"

Levi shrugged good-naturedly and slapped at the back of her neck again.

"Or maybe it's that feeling you get when someone's watching you intensely."

The girls exchanged glances and turned around on their stools to look at everyone sitting behind them who might have been watching Levi. They found out that was quite a lot of people. It was nearing noon and the day had been rainy so most of the guild was sitting inside. There was a slight commotion in the back, presumably caused by Natsu and either Gray or Gazille. Ever since their return from Edolas, the two male Dragon Slayers fought daily, the reason for the fight being only one - _my cat is bigger than your cat_ and various variations on the theme.

But Gazille was sitting with Panther Lily at the back table, not joining in the fight that was quickly encompassing the whole guild. He seemed to be arguing with his cat companion about something. Lucy looked around the guild again but no one paid them any attention and she conceded defeat. If someone had been watching Levi, they had been careful not to get spotted.

"It's hard to tell if anyone's watching you," Lucy spoke as she turned back to her book. Levi's gaze lingered for a bit at the back table before she, too, turned back.

"But why would anyone do that?" Levi wondered. "Do I have something on my face or clothes?"

Lucy snickered.

"Maybe they like you."

Levi blushed and ducked her head.

"Don't be silly, Lucy. If someone liked me, they would tell me, wouldn't they?"

And they dropped the subject for the time being.  


* * *

  
"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Talk to who?"

"The blue-haired girl with a book."

"Shut up! Why would I want to talk to her?"

Panther Lily regarded his human partner with an amusement. He had spent a lot of time among humans and learned a thing or two about their behaviour. After all, humans and Exceed weren't so different when it came to emotions.

"Maybe because you have been staring at her the whole morning?" he suggested. Gazille snarled at him.

"I wasn't staring. I happened to look at her once or twice. And drop it or I'll kick your ass... again."

Lily snorted.

"We never finished our fight if I remember correctly so you never _kicked my ass_ as you put it."

"I can do it right now if you don't shut it," Gazille threatened, standing up to tower over his feline companion. Lily merely rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Her name's Levi, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The girl you have been watching all morning. Her name's Levi, right?"

"I wasn't watching her!" Gazille exploded. Luckily for him, the exclamation was lost in the usual bustling of Fairy Tail members beating the crap out of each other.

"Denial," Lily deadpanned. There was a beat of silence between them before Gazille sat back down, crossing his arms sulkily.

"You are too cheeky, cat."

"I'm honest. There's difference."

"If you say so."

Silence again. And almost against his will, Gazille's eyes turned to the blue head at the bar and that slender neck that was on display after she had pulled her hair up. He was an Iron Dragon Slayer and she was a natural magnet. That was the only explanation.

A quiet snicker came from beside him.

"Staring again."

"Shut up!"

And Levi rubbed her neck.

* * *

Next one is Gray/Juvia... see you in a day or so...


	3. Mirrored

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Mirrored  
**Pairing:** Gray/Juvia, some EdoGray/EdoJuvia  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 803  
**Summary:** Gray suffers a culture shock upon meeting their Edolas counterparts. His Edolas self is definitely different... And so is Juvia...  
**Notes:** I have an unhealthy obsession with Edolas arc it seems... meh, like I care... Based on the premise Edolas' FT comes to help. This is in the aftermath.

* * *

Gray couldn't help it. He gaped like a fish out of water. That was him? That spineless bundle of clothes? He knew this world was crazy and different but this much? And his other self was trailing after Juvia. Juvia who was happily ignoring him!

"Gray! Gray! What's wrong?" a persistant hand was waving in front of his face, a hand that belonged to a concerned stellar spirit mage.

"That... that..." he couldn't even get out a complete sentence.

"What's wrong with- whoa! That's your Gray?"

It was the other Lucy, the one in black revealing outfit and with more attitude than ten ordinary people. She was looking him up and down and then-

"Where are his clothes?"

Gray looked down at himself. Crap! It had been less than a minute and his shirt was already gone. He hastily threw it on again and buttoned it with trembling fingers. The other Erza, he could deal with. A different armor and a sword and several extra levels of bitchiness were acceptable. Heck, he could take even Mistgun turning out to be both Gerard and a prince. And as for Fireball Natsu... Gray had a good laugh about it. Edolas Levi scared him a bit. But his own counterpart was more like a parody of himself.

"So this is what is hidden underneath all those clothes?" Edolas Juvia joined their conversation and it was unbelievable how similar the voices were and yet the intonation and stress made them completely different. "I'll have to work harder on making our Gray lose his."

Gray Fullbuster wanted to disappear right that moment. Gray Souroge looked as if he felt the same.

"Juvia-chan, I told you I have a poor blood circulation and..."

Gray tuned the rest out, instead opting to watch Mistgun's preparations for their departure. How long did it take to open a portal between worlds, anyway? The sooner they were out of there, the better.

"Now, that's what I call ripped, don't you agree, Lucy?" Juvia's voice - the other Juvia's - carried over to him.

"Mhm. You are right Juvia. Other me, is your Gray doing that often?"

"All the time."

What were they talking about? Did they get the other him to strip? A stray breeze made Gray aware that the only stripping around had been done by him. Again. Cursing in his own head, he swore he would pay more attention to what he was doing. The other Juvia was watching him with a predatory glint in her eyes and he didn't trust that expression. It was not at all like their Juvia.

Their Juvia might have been watching him all the time but her expression was different. It was gentler and she was never forceful. Once you got to know her, she was a pleasant companion. And her eagerness to please and to fit in with the rest of them was adorable. Like when they had shared their food on the day everything had gone to hell. Or to Edolas, there wasn't much difference in Gray's mind between the two.

And Gray would be lying if he said the attention didn't flatter him. But there was a sharp distinction between being admired from afar and being eyed like a piece of meat on a display. No, he couldn't wait to get back to Earthland and to his Juvia, leaving this whole event behind.

And it seemed his prayers had been answered for Mistgun had apparently finished with his preparations.

"Better say your goodbyes. I'll open the Anima soon."

They were finally going home.

* * *

It was almost surreal, stepping onto the Fiore's soil again. Magnolia Town stretched around them looking as always and the guild building was towering over their group, its gates opened invitingly.

"Ah, it's good to be home," Natsu grinned widely. "Edolas was too weird."

"Tell me about it," Lucy agreed. "Though I can't wait to tell everyone about their Edolas versions."

"He, he," Natsu cackled with almost a fiendish glee. "Make sure you tell them about Gray. That was one of the funniest things there."

Gray glared at him. He had to bring that up, didn't he? Well, he had a retort ready.

"Don't forget to mention the Fireball, Lucy. I'm sure the others will love to hear about him."

The glaring contest between Natsu and Gray intensified but before it could proceed to blows, a new voice interrupted.

"Gray-sama," Juvia stood there, blushing and looking at Gray. "Welcome home. Juvia is glad you are back safe."

"Yeah. It's good to be home," Gray echoed Natsu's earlier words. And then he strode forward, catching Juvia's arm and pulling her after him. "C'mon, I need a drink after that adventure. Let's see what Mira has to offer."

"S-sure, Gray-sama."

Yeah, it was definitely good to be home.

* * *

Natsu/Lucy is next one...


	4. Celestial

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Celestial  
**Pairing:** Natsu/Lucy  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 606  
**Summary:** Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch the night sky together.  
**Notes:** Title inspired by N. Nowik's series Temeraire where Celestials are the rarest breed of dragons in the world; also a pun on Lucy's spirits.

* * *

  
"What's that one called?"

"Ursa minor."

"And that one?"

"Orion's belt."

"And that one on the left?"

"Libra."

Happy paused in his questioning, trying to locate another constellation he could ask after.

"How come you know so much about them?"

Lucy shrugged. It was a beautiful night and they were camping out on their return from a mission. And somehow, she ended up pointing out star constellations to Happy, even though the only one he truly took interest in was Pisces.

"It seemed appropriate. I am a stellar spirit mage, after all. I felt that I should know these things."

"So, you know every constellation in the sky?"

Lucy laughed.

"Hardly. There are millions of stars and you can make out your own shapes. I know the brightest ones and then those that can be summoned."

Happy thought it over.

"I can make my own shapes?" at Lucy's nod, he brightened. "So if I say that those stars up there look like a flying fish, I can call it Flying Fish?"

Lucy looked to where his paw was pointing. The group of stars he had chosen didn't look like any kind of fish at all, flying or not, at least not to her. Then again, given Happy's obsession with fish, he probably saw them everywhere he went.

"Sure, you can call it Flying Fish."

Happy stared lovingly at the sky, lost in a dreamworld full of fish. There was silence in the group until Natsu who had been silent up til then stirred, turning to Lucy.

"Is there a constellation that looks like a dragon?"

Lucy thought it over and then slowly raised her hand, pointing to the left.

"You see those stars over there? There is the bright one and if you follow a line from it down and then to the right and up again, you get a body. Then those three in a line are a neck and-"

"And there is a head," Natsu interrupted her excitedly. "And there are wings and tail, too."

"Right," Lucy was laughing now. Natsu's enthusiasm was contagious. "And if you squint a bit and look at that nebula there, it looks like the dragon is spewing flames."

"Cool!" Natsu breathed, staring at the sky in childlike wonder. And then he suddenly got serious. Or so Lucy thought. "You sure you can't summon a dragon from the spirit world?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Lucy sighed. They had been over that before. "Firstly, there is no stellar spirit dragon. And even if there was, I would have to get its key before I could summon it."

Natsu frowned.

"That sucks."

"Well, it's not my fault," Lucy replied. "And besides, it's not like I need a dragon summon."

"Why not?"

Lucy smirked, stretching out her arms before looking at Natsu mischievously.

"Well, I've got you."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? When the Phantom guild kidnapped me and I jumped out of the tower, I screamed your name and you came and saved me."

"That's different," Natsu said defensively.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

They stared at each other in a silent contest of wills. Seconds ticked by until Lucy fell backwards, giggling.

"You are impossible, Natsu."

"You started it."

But the corner of his mouth was twitching slightly and Lucy pulled at Natsu's arm until he fell next to her. Lying on the ground, their shoulders touching, Lucy started pointing out the stars again. And as she named all those constellations she knew and made up a couple of new ones, she didn't notice that the dragon constellation they had made up together seemed to be winking at them.

* * *

I'm not yet sure about the next couple. I'm torn between Gerard/Erza, Happy/Charle or Macau/Cana. And I'm saving the crackier ones for later :D


	5. An Acquired Taste

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** An Acquired Taste  
**Pairing:** Macau/Cana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 1421  
**Summary:** Cana is an acquired taste. It took some time for Macau to learn to appreciate her.  
**Notes:** Very underappreciated almost-canon couple. May-December romance, I suppose. The longest one yet.  


* * *

There was an almost visible cloud of depression hanging over one Cana Alberona as she sat at one end of the bar counter, nursing her drink and staring gloomily forward. Mirajane didn't ask her what the problem was, merely refilling her glass everytime it got empty.

It was a Friday night and every Friday night, Macau was out on the town with his girlfriend and Cana drank to forget about the occurence. It was the only time she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity, being too proud to show her hurt otherwise. She was, after all, Cana Alberona, a veteran mage of Fairy Tail who always kept her cool, especially in a crisis. She was no feeble, ordinary girl, like that bimbo Macau dated. She was strong, dammit! She downed her drink and slammed it on the counter.

"Mira!" she waved the white-haired barmaid over. "'Nother one."

Mirajane refilled her glass without saying a word but Cana motioned her to stay.

"Don't look at me like that," she spoke, the words not yet slurred. "I don't wanna pity. It's no big deal that he's out there with that stupid bimbo, enjoyin' himself. I'm all right, just need a little drink to tide me over in my loneliness."

Mirajane nodded as she listened. The speech was very familiar, Cana had been saying similar things every Friday ever since Macau found himself a girlfriend. Once she got it off her chest and drank what equaled two full bottles of a hard liquor, she would get up and stumble home to sleep her depression off. Next day, she would appear, bright and early, ready to take on the world again. Mirajane didn't need to do anything, just keep the drinks coming and lend a sympathetic ear now and then.

The barmaid returned to her job, cleaning the glasses and watching the goings-on in the guild. It was a rather quiet evening. There was a recent influx of jobs and more than half of the mages were out on their missions. It was very peaceful in the guild and hard to even imagine the ruckus that would occur when more of the members stopped by.

The main door opened and Mirajane looked up, ready to welcome the newcomer. She was rather shocked when she realized it was Macau. He was clean-shaven and Mirajane wondered if he was heading for his date and why he stopped at the guild first.

Macau himself took a look around the guild and stared for a moment at Cana who had her back turned and didn't notice his presence yet. He seemed to think something over before he nodded to himself and walked over.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Cana turned around, staring at him, her glass half-way raised.

"What?" she got out.

"Is this seat taken?" he repeated with a grin. Cana lowered her glass and looked him up and down before answering.

"No, it's free."

"Good, would you mind if I joined you?"

But he didn't wait for her answer and sat down, waving Mirajane over.

"I'll have the same thing as the lady here," he ordered and Mirajane smiled, setting the drink in front of him. Cana seemed to get over her surprise by then and pointed a finger at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked at her innocently.

"Having a drink with a pretty girl, obviously."

Cana blushed but told herself it was an effect of the alcohol she had consumed beforehand.

"Aren't you with a wrong girl? What about your girlfriend?" her mouth twisted around the hated word but Macau waved it off.

"It fell through. I broke up with her this week."

"Why?" it was the only thing she could think to ask him. Broke up with his girlfriend? For real?

"The same old thing as always. Nagged at me about being a mage, how dangerous it was, how she wanted me to settle down with a normal job... it was like my ex-wife all over again."

"Ah," Cana said, falling silent. Well, it was... expected, really. Ordinary people simply didn't get what being a mage was about, at least not all of them. There were exceptions, of course, but few and far between. For most civilians, mages were a wild and mysterious bunch, better left to their own devices. "So, are you going on bender to forget?"

"Nah," Macau said. "Not worth it. The only thing I would get would be a hangover. No, I think I'd prefer to keep you company. There's no better medicine for a heartbreak than a drink with a beautiful woman, after all."

He was smiling at her and it was the second compliment from him that evening but Cana was weary, not wanting to risk more heartache.

"I'm not going to be your rebound girl," she warned him. Macau just laughed it off.

"Cana, trust me a bit, won't you?"

"Get me another drink and I might."

He nodded, complying with her demand. They sat there in companionable silence, only occasionaly speaking of anything that came to mind. It was strangely reminiscent of their usual routine but there was an undercurrent of something new in their interaction. Some kind of awareness that hadn't been there before. When Mirajane brought to their attention that it was close to midnight, both of them stood up, Cana swaying far less than usual on a Friday evening but still enough to be noticeable.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," Macau offered, studiously ignoring Mirajane's subtle winks and eyebrow wagging.

"Thanks," Cana murmured, leaning onto his offered arm. The streets were emptying as they walked them slowly, the fresh air sobering Cana a bit. As they approached the Fairy Hills, Macau started speaking.

"I think I have learned my lesson this time."

"Huh?" Cana looked up at him, his profile blurred against the artificial light of the streetlamps.

"About dating. I'm going to take a pause from it... spend more time with Romeo, maybe do some jobs, drink with my friends... things like that."

"That's good," she told him, slightly disappointed. It seemed he was going to forget about romance again and there went her chances of gaining his attention. Still, at least he wouldn't be dating anyone. That was better than the previous situation.

"Yeah, and then, when I want a girlfriend, I'll look for her in the guild."

Cana stopped.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"That my next girlfriend's going to be a mage. Someone who can understand that kind of life."

"Oh, you have anyone in mind?" Cana's voice dripped with sarcasm. She should have known he had already had his eyes on someone.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"And care to tell me who it is?" when she got her hands on that woman, whoever she was...

"This pretty brunette I have known for a long time," there was an unmistakable glee in his voice. "You probably know her. Uses cards, drinks like a man... but she rejected me tonight," he mused. "Maybe she's not interested."

Cana turned to him, her balled fists propped at her waist.

"I didn't reject you, you moron. You didn't even ask."

"And that thing with the rebound girl?"

"Pfft," Cana tossed her head back, confident as never before. "Any self-respecting girl would tell you that. And I insist on that. No rebound girl for you."

Macau raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I know, I know. That's why I said I would wait before asking you."

They regarded each other wearily. Their feelings were out now and their relationship had changed, yet... Yet it didn't feel awkward at all. The change was a good one. Something that had been muddled had been clarified and confused feelings were straightened out. It felt... right.

Cana shook her head and then stepepd closer to Macau, looping her arm through his.

"Walk me home, okay?"

"Sure."

"And you might start thinking of just how you want to ask me out properly. I am a closet romantic, you know and I deserve the best after waiting on you for that long."

Macau rolled his eyes fondly. Cana was certainly an unique woman with an unique outlook on life.

"If I knew what I was getting into..." he trailed off, teasing her.

"You would still do it," she told him uncompromisingly. "Because you have learned your lesson this time, didn't you?"

He glanced down at her, seeing her smiling at him and smiled back.

"I sure have."

* * *

So, next one is Happy/Charle. After that, I'm not sure. The couples left are: Arzack/Visca, Gerard/Erza, Leo/Aries, Luxus/Evergreen, Lyon/Sherry, Mistgun/EdoErza and Panther Lily/Shagotte. And I know some of them are... well... unusual but give them a chance. Pretty please?


	6. Fish Makes It Better

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Fish makes it better  
**Pairing:** Happy/Charle  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 1297  
**Summary:** Because Happy isn't a type to give up on his fish-gifting.  
**Notes:** Adorable couple, made even more so because they are cats. Everything's better with cats :D

* * *

Charle's claim of being a princess of Extalia might have been false but her behaviour was certainly that of a lady. That was the reason for her coming off as snobbish during her first days with Natsu's team. And it was part of a reason why she was so angry with Happy and constantly spurned his advances.

Of course, her anger stemmed mainly from the fact that the annoying male-cat didn't remember a single thing about their mission but there was also the little fact that a fish, no matter how fresh or how prettily wrapped, was not a proper present for a lady. Especially if that present's purpose was to communicate one's feelings for the said lady. It was simply not done.

Many things had changed since those fateful days of fighting Oracion Seis. She and Wendy found a new home with Fairy Tail and they even visited her home world of Edolas and her birthplace Extalia. She learned of the extent of the plot that had brought her to Earthland all those years ago. They had to fight for the freedom and lives of their friends. And throughout it all, she had come to know the other side of Happy. The side that was full of hope and courage, the side that never gave up. It was that side of him that helped her to go on when things seemed hopeless. And Charle promised to herself that once it was all over, she would be nicer to him. He deserved a chance from her.

All of that resolutions and promises seemed to evaporate as she gazed at his latest offering.

"What is that?" she asked, dismayed. The fish must have been at least four times the size of Happy and Charle had to wonder just how he was able to hold it off the ground.

"It's called marlin," Happy replied, clearly proud of himself. "It's one of the biggest sea fish and it's delicious. This one's fresh. The ship that had caught it came to the port just half an hour ago. I brought it to you as a gift," he added shyly.

Charle stared at him, unsure of what to do. If she refused it, she would hurt his feelings. But if she accepted, he might be encouraged to continue with his fish-gifting. And she didn't relish the thought of receiving fish every single day.

And then her salvation walked into the room.

"Wendy!" Charle cried out. "I need to talk to her. I'm sorry male-cat, I can't take the fish now."

And she almost ran off to her human companion, leaving slightly dejected Happy behind. Then again, she didn't refuse him outright, so that had to count for something, didn't it?

* * *

Wendy was rather surprised when Charle came to her as soon as the young Dragon Slayer entered the guild and almost literally attached herself to her side. It might have been the remnant of the Edolas' induced paranoia but Wendy had a feeling there was something else behind it this time. However, there was no private place to ask her about it in the noisy guild building.

The opportunity to talk came only after they returned to Fairy Hills and settled down for the night.

"Charle?"

"What is it, Wendy?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Charle was silent for a moment before answering.

"Not really."

Wendy sat up on her bed, looking at her friend.

"What is the problem, Charle?"

The female Exceed sighed, debating with herself whether to tell Wendy about her troubles with Happy's gifts or not. Finally reminding herself there was no reason to act cold and distant with her closest friend, she poured all of her feelings out.

"I wouldn't mind so much getting gifts from him," she finished, "If only it wasn't fish. What kind of gift is it?"

"I think," Wendy said after listening to her, "That you should talk to Lucy about it."

"Why her?" Charle wasn't happy about sharing her troubles with anyone else.

"Because she is older and she knows Happy. I'm sure she will be able to give you some advice."

"Maybe you're right," Charle acknowledged. "I'll talk to her tommorrow."

* * *

To her credit, Lucy didn't laugh when Charle seeked out her help. She instead listened patiently, wearing a thoughtful expression.

"So the only issue you have with Happy's... affection... is the way he shows it?" she asked the female cat. Charle nodded.

"Yes. A fish is not a proper gift for a lady," she said decidedly.

"But isn't it the thought that counts?" Lucy countered. Charle gave her her patented 'stupid human' glare.

"Would you be happy upon receiving a fish from someone who admired you?"

"Well," Lucy hedged. "Probably not. But he means well, Charle, he's just hopeless when it comes to things like these. He's doing his best."

"I know. But he has been around humans for so long, he could have learned something."

Something occured to Lucy suddenly.

"Maybe he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Lucy blushed. "I once told him that the best way to show you care for someone is to give up something for them. Something that means a lot to you, be it your time, your favourite book or food or even your life."

"And that is the reason for the fish-gifts?"

"I'm afraid so," Charle's look of confusion prompted Lucy to explain further. "Happy is obsessed with fish. Before you came along, fish was the only thing that he was interested in. So when he gave you his last fish when you first met, I knew it was serious."

Lucy smiled at the memory but Charle didn't share the amusement. She was too busy thinking just how to solve this situation. In the end, she decided that honesty was the best approach. With this in mind, she marched off, searching for Happy.

She found him sitting with Natsu, feasting on what her nose told her was a - surprise, surprise - fish.

"Male-cat," she called out and winced when he turned too quickly and lost his balance. He didn't fall, though, because he managed to grow his wings just in the nick of time.

"Charle?" he asked hopefully.

"I want to talk to you. Now."

She turned with a flick of her tail and left for the small library that was left of the main area. She knew he would follow her immediately and was right. Happy was close on her heels and he was holding a fish. Gift-wrapped fish. Charle closed her eyes and counted to ten. She would not lose her temper with him. His tenacity and unbreakable optimism was a part of what made him so likeable, after all.

"Male-cat," she started but then she corrected herself. "Happy. I don't want you to give me any more fish."

He visibly drooped, looking miserable. Charle's conscience twitched.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the thought but a fish is not a gift for a young lady. It's simply not."

"Really?" he asked, obviously confused. "But Lucy said-"

"I know what Lucy said," Charle interrupted. "But Lucy is a romantic. I prefer more traditional approach."

"So that means-"

"-that I shall accept your gifts if they are of a more traditional venue. Flowers are good. Chocolate is as well. Fish, however, is not acceptable."

Happy took it all in and brightened up.

"Okay. I'll go and get you something right now. Wait here!"

And before she could stop him, he was gone. Charle sighed. He could be so simple sometimes. At the very least she would be rid of the fish-gifts. But then she looked down.

Lying there innocently, still wrapped with a bright ribbon, was a fish. Charle couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

Okay, we're about halfway there. Next one will be Luxus/Evergreen because I'm in a mood for a really unusual pairing. Let's see how many of you I can get to like it XD


	7. The Place We Met

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** The Place We Met  
**Pairing:** Luxus/Evergreen  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 1960  
**Summary:** She was a self-appointed queen of the fairies and queens are never weak. That's why he chose her.  
**Notes:** Unusual pairing but I wanted to give it a try... Turned out more Evergreen-centric than I planned but the girl deserves some love. All of the girls in FT do.

* * *

Evergreen had always been a lonely girl. Her love for fairies had separated her from her peers long before her magical abilities manifested themselves and caused even further rift between her and the others. Not that her loneliness bothered her. She had a rather distinct opinion about the majority of people - she had no need for them. They didn't understand her and she wasn't interested in enlightening them as to her personality.

Even when she joined the mage guild Fairy Tail, she did so merely on the basis of its name. She wasn't looking for friends and since her abilities, especially her Medusa-like gaze, granted her an automatic advantage in any battle, she had no need for a team either. She did her missions alone and always suceeded. She had a reputation of being a cold and uncaring person but what did she care for the opinions of ordinary mages. She was content as she was.

That wasn't to say she had no dreams. She dreamt a lot. She dreamt about fairies and their kingdom. She dreamt of being a queen of that kingdom. She dreamt of finding herself a king and ruling over a court. She knew those dreams were unrealistic. The achievable dreams were different. The position of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail was out of her reach - between Master Makarov, Gildartz Craive, Luxus Dreyar and Mistgun, there was no way she could be recognized. Female mages were a different matter. The only real competition she had were Mirajane and Erza Scarlett.

Evergreen knew that if it came to a real battle between the three of them, she would be the one to emerge victorious. She had faith in her Stone eyes. However, Master Makarov frowned at anything more than playful competition between the mages in his guild and so she had yet to put those two in their places. Until that time came, she would fullfill her missions and do so in a way as she had always done - on her own and without any help.

It was a group of rogue mages she was hunting now. They weren't part of any guild, not even dark. If not for their magical abilities, they would be nothing more than an ordinary bunch of bandits. As it was, she felt almost insulted at having been sent to deal with them. Small fry like this shouldn't have a privilege of being destroyed by her.

She found their base in an old, half-destroyed house at the edge of Sington forest. There were five of them, lounging around the campfire, laughing and drinking. Evergreen felt her upper lip curl in disgust. How undignified, the whole bunch of them. She was going to deal with them quickly.

"Hello," she spoke as she sauntered into the clearing. The effect of her greeting was immediate. The men jumped to their feet, their hands straying to their weapons before they realized there was only one person and a woman at that. The realization made them relax immediately.

"Well, well, got lost, sweetheart?" one of them inquired with a nasty leer. Evergreen snorted. Unladylike, sure, but they didn't deserve any better.

"Hardly. Are you the former members of Seven Stars?"

"Ah, the pretty girl heard about us, boys. Isn't that nice?" the man who spoke first turned to his companions and they all burst out laughing. He turned back to Evergreen, taking a mock bow. "Yes, that's us. And now, pretty lady, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Evergreen snapped open her fan, hiding her lower face behind it.

"I don't think so," she spoke and when they moved angrily towards her, she lowered her glasses, letting the bandits look her into eyes directly. And just like that, it was over. There were now five sculptures in the clearing, all of them depicting moving men. Evergreen pushed her glasses back. All too easy. She turned away from them-

"What did you do, you bitch?"

Ah, it seemed there had been six of them. An inaccuracy in the mission information occured now and then and it was nothing but a hassle for a mage who had to deal with it. Evergreen turned to face her final opponent and went to lower her glasses again. But the guy seemd to be more intelligent than he let on because he immediately started to run away. As if he thought her Stone eyes were the only magic in her arsenal.

With a resounding snap, Evergreen's fan opened. A flick of her wrist-

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun."

-and a barrage of needles caught him in the back. The last rogue mage went down. It looked like another successful mission for her.

"All too easy," she muttered to herself.

"But impressive nonetheless," someone said from behind her. Evergreen whirled around. Who could have sneaked up on her? Three figures stood at the edge of the forest, taking in the result of her brief altercation with the rogue mages. Evergreen relaxed as she recognized the man in front.

"Luxus!"

Then those other two must have been Fried Justine and Bixlow, Luxus' bodyguards/handpicked team. They were among the most powerful members of the guild. It was well known that Luxus didn't suffer weaklings for a company. But what could he want with her?

"Did you follow me here?" she asked.

"Sure," he strode past her, inspecting the statues. "Interesting technique. And powerful," he added meaningfully, turning to face her.

"What do you want?" she was probably sounding defensive but she had a right to be. Luxus' motives were unclear at best and it was best to remain wary.

"I want to make you an offer, Evergreen."

"An offer," she echoed, trying to discern his meaning.

"Yeah, an offer," he confirmed. "Those eyes of yours are very strong. And that other magic ain't bad either. You heard about the Raijinshuu?"

"They are your bodyguards. Elite team consisting of Fried Justine and Bixlow."

"That's the two of them back there," Luxus said, unnecessarily. She wasn't stupid. He must have seen her displeasure because he grinned. "But you figured out that much, huh? Anyway, back to the offer. There's an open spot on Raijinshuu. I want you to fill it."

Evergreen froze. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Joining Raijinshuu would put her among the strongest in the guild. It would raise her standing considerably and she could finally stick it to those two nuisances back at the guild. There wasn't much to think about. But first she needed to clarify something.

"Why me?"

Luxus shrugged.

"'Cause you are strong. No other reason needed, not for me."

Evergreen smiled. Recognized at last.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

Several years had passed since Evergreen had become a member of Raijinshuu. Their largest and most important project, the Fantasia Festival came and went and Luxus' grandiose plans had failed. She and her two teammates got off lighter than she thought but Luxus disappeared into the vast world out there. She knew that Bixlow and Fried hoped just like her that he would return one day. Until then, they would try to fit in better than before, maybe even make some friends. And of course, there were missions. There were always missions.

Evergreen was on a solo mission again. With the recent activity among the dark guilds, Master was sending out all members who were strong enough to go off on their own to fullfill various quests. Evergreen was on a surveillance mission to Sington forest and the trip was bringing back memories.

Inspite of how it had ended, inspite of everything that had happened, she didn't regret joining Luxus in his quest for power. She had grown much stronger in her efforts to please her leader. Her gains had been more than her losses in those years spent with Raijinshuu. Unlike now.

She missed Luxus. Even with all his faults and obsessions, he was a good leader. He might have gone a wrong way about trying to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in the world but his intent was good. Didn't it matter even a bit?

Evergreen was so deep in thought that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings and so she was a bit surprised when a group of bandits suddenly encircled her.

"What do we have here, huh? A girl lost in the woods?"

Evergreen suppressed an urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, was it a rule for that type of men to make lecherous remarks? She sighed.

"I don't have time for this. If you are gone by the count of five, I'll forget I ever saw you. Deal?"

"Nah. What kind of men we would be, leaving such a pretty thing alone in the middle of a forest?" the leader replied and then made a biggest mistake of his life. He grabbed her arm.

Evergreen twisted herself out of his grasp, surprising him with her quick reaction. Jumping up, she swang her fan, letting loose one of her destructive techniques.

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin."

One explosion later, it was over. Evergreen landed lightly on the ground, looking at the heap of unconscious bodies. That would teach them to touch her.

"All too easy," she said to herself and then got the biggest shock of her life when someone familiar replied.

"But impressive nonetheless."

She turned around slowly this time. Luxus stood there, looking as he always did.

"Luxus," she whispered.

"How are you, Evergreen?"

"I'm fine... and you?" she couldn't comprehend how the two of them could just stand there like that, exchanging pleasantries as if everything was normal.

"Could be better," he spoke, walking over to where the bandits still laid after being thrown about by the force of the explosion. "I wanted to take out those guys myself. There's a nice reward for them in the nearest town."

"Sorry."

"Never mind. I'll let them wake up and beat them again. No big deal," Luxus grinned slightly. "You went easy on them."

Evergreen shrugged, her eyes still on him.

"Maybe I have grown soft ever since you left."

"Might be but I think you didn't think them worthy of going all out."

She smiled at that. He knew her so well.

"Guilty as charged."

They stood there for a moment before Luxus asked.

"How are the others?"

She knew he meant Fried and Bixlow.

"They're fine. Busy with missions, like all of us."

"And the old man?"

"The same old geezer as always. His health is better, though."

"I'm glad to hear that."

And he really meant that, Evergreen knew. Whatever their conflicts, the grandafther and grandson loved each other.

"What about you?" she asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm getting by just fine. Doing mercenary work here and there, drifting from place to place, thinking about lot of things."

"Good. Fried and Bixlow will be glad to hear you're doing fine."

There was another lull in their conversation and Evergreen remembered what she was in the forest for.

"Well, I'd like to stay longer but I need to go," she said with a genuine regret.

"A mission?" Luxus inquired.

"A mission," she confirmed.

"Well, it was good to see you, Evergreen."

"Yeah, I'm glad we met too."

"Until later, then," Luxus lifted his hand in greeting and walked past her. Evergreen stood there, trying to decide whether to do something or not. In the end, she did.

"Luxus," she called out and when he turned he found her standing right before him. And then, she hugged him. "Be careful, okay?" she said into his coat and Luxus nodded, patting her on the back.

"You too."

She took a step back from him and smiled.

"See you later, Luxus."

"Likewise, Evergreen."

And they turned to walk their separate paths.

* * *

Lyon/Sherry next, I think. And is it just me or are these fics getting longer?


	8. Green Eyes

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Green eyes  
**Pairing:** Lyon/Sherry  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 1396  
**Summary:** When you take someone for granted, they might get tired of waiting for you. Lyon finds out the hard way.  
**Notes:** Post Nirvana arc. I loled so much at Lyon's expression when watching Ren and Sherry. I used some OCs but nothing much.  


* * *

  
19-years old Lyon Reitei, a famous mage from the guild Lamia Scale and a regular achiever of Top Ten in Sorcerer's "The mage I want the most to become my boyfriend" poll was extremely disturbed. Their group, consisting of himself, Jura Nekis and Sherry Blendi, had returned recently from a large co-mission with three other guilds where they had managed to stop and destroy one of the three most powerful dark guilds in the world. That wasn't what he was disturbed over. It was the aftermath of said mission that ruffled his feathers so much.

Sherry Blendi had always been his number one fan. That was an undisputable fact. She was willing to run over hot coals for him. And what kind of guy he would be if an attention from a very pretty girl didn't flatter him and stroke his ego? But none of that was true any longer.

Sherry had found herself a boyfriend. And the boyfriend in question was not Lyon. Either something was wrong with the universe or the universe decided to flip Lyon off big time in a 'you-had-your-chance-and-messed-it-up' kind of way. And that was the reason why he was glaring at the table, trying to ignore the happenings around him.

"Hey Lyon, still sulking that Sherry dumped you?"

Lyon raised his head to glare at his fellow mage. Gavin Darkler specialized in a light magic, using crystals to focus the light beams. They got along reasonably well, until recently, that is. Gavin took just a bit too much glee in Lyon's situation.

"She didn't dump me. We have never dated," Lyon got out through gritted teeth. Honestly, why was everyone in Lamia Scale so interested in his love-life? Not that he had any, he reminded himself.

"And probably never will," Gavin said, playing with a crystal in his hands. "Face it, man. You waited too long and now she's gone. It never pays to leave girl hanging for too long, especially a looker like Sherry."

"I think if I wanted your advice, I would ask for it."

The drop in temperature was rather noticeable and Gavin took a hint.

"Okay, I'll leave you to mope. But look at it this way - plenty more fish in the sea, in fact, I know this little cutie who's absolutely crazy-"

"No, thanks," Lyon cut him off. "I'm not desperate."

"Suit youself," Gavin shrugged and wandered off. Lyon looked back at the table but glaring at an inanimate object had lost its appeal. He got up, thinking to himself he might as well go and take a look at the job request board.

But he never fot that far. Jura caught his movement from across the guild and waved him over. Lyon sighed, but complied. Jura was sitting with the Lamia Scale guild master and they seemed to be discussing something important if the hushed voices and cautious glances around were any indication.

"Lyon, sit down."

He did and looked expectanly at both men.

"What is it?"

"I have a mission for you," the master started. "It's rather delicate but since it involves your friends from Fairy Tail, I think you're the best choice."

"My friends from Fairy Tail?" Lyon frowned. "What about them?"

"That's the thing," Jura spoke. "We don't know. It appears that the whole Magnolia Town is gone."

"Gone?" Lyon repeated. "How can a town be gone?"

"That's what we want you to find out. We received an information that Gildartz Craive has come back to the guild but even his destructive magic would leave some evidence behind. But there's nothing."

"I understand," Lyon said, telling himself he was not worried. Gray was a capable mage, he could take care of himself. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. And one other thing. You are to rendezvous with Sherry Blendi at Genear. She is on her way back from Blue Pegasus and I want her to assist you with your investigation. I hope it won't be a problem."

Lyon glared at the master and replied somewhat defensively.

"No, it won't be a problem."

"Good, good," the master said. "I was worried because usually the jilted lover-"

Lyon had had enough. He stood up, nodded coldly to both the master and Jura and stalked out of the guild building. The master shook his head.

"The youth today."

* * *

  
Sherry was already waiting when he arrived to Genear and she greeted him as always. He merely grunted in return and immediately started to arrange for their traveling. Magnolia was a long way off and the sooner they set out, the sooner they would arrive.

It took their carriage a little under two days to reach the end of the road. The journey itself was spent in near silence. Sherry tried to make a conversation but the moment the topic shifted to Blue Pegasus, Lyon interrupted her rather rudely and insisted on reviewing the mission information. Sherry didn't seem to mind that much. She smiled a mysterious smile and complied with his wishes.

It turned out that the information had been correct. There was no trace left of the bustling town or its mage guild. Lyon and Sherry combed the surroundings for hours but aside from some garbage on the edges of the area, nothing was found and they had to admit a defeat. Sherry blew out a strand of hair from her face.

"What now?" she asked.

"We leave and make a report to the master. See if he can come up with an explanation. Other than that, I don't know."

"Okay," she replied, sounding rather tired. Lyon glanced at her and the question was out before he could stop it.

"Will you be returning to the guild?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, I will. Where else would I go?"

Lyon grimaced. He didn't want to have this conversation but since he started it, he might as well finish it.

"I thought you would be going back to your... boyfriend," he got out, hoping he hadn't let on how much the thought bothered him. Apaprently, he had, because Sherry got an amused expression on her face.

"Are you jealous, Lyon?" she asked.

"Of course not," he scoffed at the very thought but Sherry wasn't convinced.

"You are."

"No, I'm just concerned about you. That's different."

"Oh, all right," she said, turning her head away from him. "Though it might interest you that I'm not dating Ren anymore. Since you are so concerned about me," she added vindictively.

"That's... good?" Lyon winced. He had made a fool out of himself, hadn't he? But admitting to jealousy? Never. He had no reason to be jealous. None at all.

"Good?" Sherry pondered. "Maybe. It was an experience, that's for certain but it would never work. The distance, for one thing. And I'm afraid all of the guys in that guild are womanizers to certain degree. I would worry all the time."

"So you're not disappointed that you broke up?"

Sherry waved his question off.

"I have no reason to be. I'm smarter now. I won't involve myself with a guy from a different guild."

Lyon let out a discreet breath of relief. Prematurely, as it turned out.

"I might hook up with Gavin. He is cute and seems to like me."

"You will do no such thing," the words were out before he could stop them and before he noticed the mischievous smile she was sporting. He had been had and they both knew it.

"You're right, Julie would kill me. She doesn't like to share. And," Sherry seemed to enjoy rubbing this in, "Neither do you."

A good mage knew when he was beaten and needed to retreat... or change strategy.

"Fine. I am jealous, I admit it. Happy now?"

"Very much so," Sherry purred and then hooked her arm into the crook of his elbow, pressing herself against him. "You know you are the only man for me, don't you, Lyon-sama?" she looked up at him with her adoring eyes - though the amusement in them was hard to mask - and smiled.

And just like that, the universe returned to its rightful place. Lyon shook his head. And as he strode back to their carriage, Sherry's arm securely tucked under his, he had to admit that he was glad things turned out like this.

* * *

Five of them left. Since I want to do Mistgun/EdoErza last one and Gerard/Erza before them, it's down to Arzack/Visca, Leo/Aries and Lily/Shagotte... hmm...


	9. Sharpshooters of Magnolia

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Sharpshooters of Magnolia  
**Pairing:** Arzack/Visca  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 1486  
**Summary:** Love story from the wild west, Lucy Heartphilia style.  
**Notes:** The only couple in FT that is accepted by all fans. The style of this is... different. And I went wild with dialogue. And it's later than usual because my internet connection decided to quit on me. And I fail in general... Nevermind, it's just one of those days. Still, I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

  
_It was a lazy morning in the western Fiore and the Magnolia Town, sprawled on the coast of the said country, was basking in an early morning light. The people who were going about their business did so without hurrying and the hours blended together in the haze of a sunny day._

17-year old Visca Moulin strode down the main street, her trusted rifle slung over her back. She was a pretty young thing, tall and slender with green hair flowing from under her trademark hat. She was heading for the most famous saloon in the town called Fairy Tail.

"You made Fairy Tail into a saloon?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, just..."

"Take a look around, Levi and tell me this wouldn't be the rowdiest saloon ever if we were actually living in such an age."

"You're right. Read on."

_Fairy Tail was a name known throughout the whole country. It was a place where the most famous gunslingers met and took drinks. It was even more famous for the beauty of its waitresses and dancers. And if an hour passed without a fight breaking out, the date was taken down and talked about for weeks._

Visca opened the flying door

"You're really going all out, Lucy."

"Shh. Don't interrupt."

_opened the flying door and went in, looking for her friend, Arzack Cornell. Arzack was a gunslinger, one of the fastest in the country but his nature was such he wasn't prone to boast about his abilities. That was one of the reasons Visca loved him so much. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same._

"Ooohhhh. Laying it on pretty thick from the start."

_Or so Visca thought. She didn't have the slightest idea that Arzack, in fact, felt the same for her, he was just too insecure to confess. In his mind, someone like Visca, perfect in every sense of the word, wouldn't be interested. And so, their hearts felt the same but their minds held them back._

Visca looked around. She greeted some of her acquaintances but Arzack was nowhere to be found. Mirajane, the barmaid and one of the most popular young women in Magnolia, waved at her from over the bar. Visca made her way through the maze of the tables, having to duck several times to avoid flying objects of many kinds. It seemed that a brawl was about to break out again.

"Hello, Visca," Mirajane greeted her, reaching for a clean glass. "Will you have anything?"

"No, I'm just looking for Arzack. Have you seen him?"

"Not this morning. He hasn't come in yet."

Visca sighed, disappointed.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go looking for him elsewhere."

"Why don't you stay for a while longer?" Mirajane asked. "Sooner or later, everyone passes through Fairy Tail. We have a new dance number later on, as well."

Before Visca could make her decision, a blue-haired waitress skipped to the bar.

"Six beers for table six, Mira. Oh, hello Visca."

"Hello, Levi."

"You made me a waitress?"

"What of it? Would you prefer being a dancer?"

"Lucy..."

_"How are you?" Levi asked while waiting for Mirajane to fill the glasses._

"I'm fine. Have you seen Arzack?"

"Not since the last night when you two left together. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, I just..." Visca trailed off and Levi smiled mischievously.

"Miss him?"

"No!" Visca protested but a faint blush spreading over her face betrayed her.

"I don't understand why you don't confess already," Levi stated. "The tension is killing me."

"At least they're better than you and Gazille," Mirajane joined in.

"G-gazille? You're pairing me with him?"

"Oh, please. I have seen the flirting going on between the two of you."

"We aren't flirting!"

"Right, you're just making eyes on each other. And you're blushing right now."

"Go back to reading, Lucy."

_"What about Gazille and me?" Levi asked defiantly._

"The atmosphere is practically charged with electricity anytime the two of you are together."

Visca giggled and Levi took her full tray from Mirajane.

"Laugh all you want. You're just jealous."

Both girls laughed even more but stopped when Levi put the tray down, distributed the full glasses among the occupants of the table and then plopped down into the lap of a rough-looking young man with spiky black hair.

"Lucy!"

"Hey, it's just a story, don't take it so seriously."

"You.. you... I can't believe you wrote something like that."

"Should I continue or not?"

"Do so."

_Visca and Mirajane exchanged glances._

"Well, it's not something you see everyday," the barmaid commented.

Visca nodded. She gazed at the pair enviously. If only she had courage to do something like that with Arzack.

"Head up, Visca. It will work out."

That was one of the best things about Mirajane. She knew exactly what to say to cheer someone up. The sharpshooter girl smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Mira."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Natsu! You scared me. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, Lucy. But what are you doing?"

"Lucy is reading me her new short story."

"Oh. What is it about?"

"It's about the people from Fairy Tail but in a Western setting. Arzack and Visca are the main characters."

"Not me?"

"You can't be the main character all the time Natsu."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be boring."

"Would not."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Natsu. I promised Levi I would write her a story like this and I'd like to finish reading it for her."

"Do you like it so far, Levi?"

"Well, some parts of it."

"I thought you liked my writing."

"That was before you paired me up with Gazille."

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"Natsu! That's rude."

"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"Do you think he'll run out of breath anytime soon?"

"You're attracting attention, you idiot!"

"-hahahahahahaha. That's a good one. But why did you want a story like that?"

"I thought that if Lucy wrote a good romance with Arzack and Visca as the main characters who were in love with each other - like the real thing - I could give both of them a copy and they might finally make a move on each other."

"And Lucy then screwed it up by writing about you and *snicker* Gazille."

"Well, if you bothered to listen to the whole story, you might have found out I wrote a beautiful romance for them."

"Which them?"

"Arzack and Visca, of course."

By then, their argument attracted the whole guild's attention. There were muffled snickers coming from all directions until Max lost it and started laughing out loud.

"That's priceless. Priceless," the sand mage gasped out and agreeing statements rose up from the crowd. Both Lucy and Levi blushed, each one for different reasons. Neither of the girls, though, blushed as hard as Arzack and Visca themselves. They didn't dare to even glance at each other.

"That's enough," Erza stood up. "Arzack!"

"Y-yes?"

"Take Visca and go discuss it somewhere in private. Now!"

No one in the guild would dare to disobey Erza so Arzack trailed out of the guild, Visca following him. They wandered aimlessly through the town, both refusing to look at the other. Finally, Arzack scraped some courage to speak.

"Visca?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be bothered by that story. I know it's not true."

"What's not true?"

"That you like me like that."

Silence. And then, in a small voice.

"It is."

Arzack stopped and so did Visca. She was looking down, her hat hiding her features from his eyes.

"Oh," the black-haired sharpshooter intoned. "I had no idea."

"I know."

"But, isn't that a good thing?"

The girl looked up at that.

"Why?"

"Well," the blush that had receded somewhat from his face had returned tenfold. "Now I know it's true and... erhm... well, it's true for me too," he got out.

They stood there, silly smiles slowly spreading across their faces. And then Arzack reached and took her hand. Visca looked down at their joined hands and back up at him.

"What now?" she asked.

"We could go to lunch."

"Like a date?"

"Like a date," he confirmed. Visca's smile got even bigger.

"Let's go then."

* * *

  
Later on that day, Lucy sat in the guild, the story that had caused such a mayhem (they were still clearing out the rubble) laying in front of her.

"It's a good story," she muttered to herself defiantly. "It is."

"Lucy?"

It was Visca and she didn't seem angry with Lucy at all. In fact, she was smiling.

"Visca! I'm sorry for what happened today. I didn't mean for it to get out of control like that."

Visca waved her apology off.

"It's all right. I'm not angry. As a matter of fact, I have a request."

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Visca blushed slightly.

"Could I borrow the story? I'd like to read how it ended."

* * *

Leo/Aries later today... First chapter for multi-chap Gazille/Levi might go up as well, depending on my muse.


	10. The Lion and the Lamb

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** The Lion and the Lamb  
**Pairing:** Leo(Loke)/Aries  
**Rating:** K  
**Word count:** 1088  
**Summary:** Love and friendship between Stellar Spirits is a complicated thing.  
**Notes:** Ignore the lame pun for the title. Shorter one because Carolina (my muse) refused to cooperate.

* * *

He was to women what a flame was to the moths. Tall, light-haired, suave, with deep eyes and natural grace, he was the embodiment of every female's dreams. And he knew it. He carried himself like a king because he was a king. A royal feline, the lion. Leo of the Celestial Zodiac, Loke of Fairy Tail. Her best friend in both worlds.

Aries couldn't remember when their friendship had begun. Stellar Spirits were practically immortal and with a life-span of millenia, little details got lost. All she knew that in all of their years of knowing each other, he had never once made a move on her.

She told herself she didn't mind and for the most time, she really didn't. Some of his pick-up lines were cheesy, others were corny and some were downright awful. But it was the unspoken feeling behind them, the fact that the woman he used that pick-up line on caught his interest, that bothered her. She had never caught his interest.

Part of her dismay at the fact was Aquarius' fault. Aquarius and her perfect boyfriend Scorpio. If her gloating was anything to go by, having a boyfriend like Scorpio was the best thing that could ever happen to any girl or Stellar Spirit. Virgo was good at ignoring Aquarius' ramblings and so was Libra. Gemini didn't care at all and Aries got good at pretending she didn't either. Having someone else rubbing their commited state in your face at every opportunity got tiring after some time. And now, that nine of the Zodiacs had one owner, Aries was forced to spend more time with Aquarius.

However, the thought of Lucy always brought smile to Aries' face. Her new owner was so different from the previous ones. So kind, so loving, so understanding. It was impossible to describe just how much it meant for Aries to have an owner like that. And she knew most of her fellow Spirits felt the same. And they were in agreement that if someone were to collect all twelve of the golden keys and gain the power the possession of the complete Zodiac granted the wielder, Lucy was the best candidate. There hadn't been a Stellar Spirit mage with the complete Zodiac set in five hundred years, not since Coram Luceno. And though the man had been kind enough to them, he had never learned to see them as anything more than useful tools.

Lucy was a wonderful person who treated her Spirits as her equals. And for that alone, she deserved all the love and support her Spirits could give her. Even though some went further than strictly necessary in that regard.

Aries had to roll her eyes discreetly at Leo's behaviour. Her best friend of many centuries was lying face-down on her sofa. Every Stellar Spirit had its own dwelling within the Spirit world, where they were spending time in between the calls from their owners. In some cases, though, they were spending quite a lot of time in their friends' homes, especially when heart-broken.

"What happened?" Aries asked, sitting down next to him and smoothing his wild hair. She could guess what would follow and indeed, it did.

"She has refused me. My beautiful love has refused me."

"And who is she?" she could guess at that too.

"Lucy, who else?" Leo exclaimed, turning his head to look at her. "She is my beautiful love, the reason for my existence, the sun of my day..."

Aries tuned him out. This infatuation with Lucy had been going on for longer than Leo's other interests but half of it was the thrill of the chase. The other half was the bond between a Spirit and an owner. In the end, Leo would recover and find some other target for his affection. And before it happened he would turn to her to comfort him as she had always done. It was nothing new to Aries and she guessed it was nothing new to Leo.

"Give her some time," she said when his tirade ended. "You can be rather forceful when confessing and Lucy is still young and shy."

"Shy?" he repeated. "Have you seen some of her outfits?"

"Leo, I am shy and look at my outfit."

"Point taken," he admitted. They fell silent, comfortable with each other after so long. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Leo turned on his back, looking up at her.

"And what if she refused me because she loves someone else?"

"Then you bow out gracefully and let her be happy," Aries answered. "She deserves that much."

"I know. But what if he doesn't want her?"

"You beat him up and then comfort her," she half-joked. "But you don't know if there is someone else. Sometimes the other person does not see us romantically no matter how much we wish for that. If that happens, we must be grateful for whatever affection that person decides to grant us."

He was looking at her intensely.

"It sounds like you experienced that feeling."

"How long have we been alive? Is it so hard to believe that during that time I fell in love with someone who would never love me back?"

"No, it's just... you never told me anything," he sounded almost hurt by that.

"I'm not the type to complain, you know that. I'd rather suffer silently than bother someone with my problems."

"Not even me? Your best friend?" Leo asked.

"Especially you, my best friend," Aries replied sadly.

"Sacrificial lamb," he breathed out.

"Can't help being what I am. And besides, you have had your heart broken more times than I can remember," she added in an effort to disspell the heavy atmosphere. "You need comforting more than I do."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"You're wrong. I have been heart-broken only once and that is today."

"What about those other times you came to me in despair because some woman said no?"

"They didn't mean anything. They never do. It's just a game. The only ones I care about are Lucy and you."

"Your love and your best friend?" she smiled at him. Being ranked so high above the rest of the female population meant a world to her.

"No, my beloved owner and my beloved best friend."

"And where is the woman you love?" she dared to ask.

He looked her in the eyes and replied with such a sincerity she couldn't doubt his words.

"In both of you."

* * *

I decided to wrap this up by Sunday night, my time. So the next one is Gerard/Erza and the last one will be their Edolas versions... Latest manga chapter made me happy because it seems I have read EdoErza's character right. Go me. And the promised G/L will come up tommorrow because the first chapter is already shaping up to reach well over four thousand words *facepalm*


	11. Broken Promise

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Broken Promise  
**Pairing:** Gerard/Erza  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 1623  
**Summary:** Erza visits Gerard in a prison and makes a promise she won't keep.  
**Notes:** The first half has been probably done before, let's see how I do. Angsty, but then again, I can't write lighthearted fics all the time. And I really apologize for the lateness of this. Circumstances beyond my control delayed the posting. I'm also sorry for not replying to any of your reviews, I'll try to catch up on them.

* * *

The sound of her steps echoed in the stone corridor that led to the cells in the best guarded prison in the world. Looking at her face, no one would be able to guess at the turmoil inside her. It had been several weeks since he had been arrested and she had planned to visit sooner but the whole thing with an alternate world had thrown a wrench into her plans. She could only hope he didn't think she had abandoned him.

His cell was the very last one in the row, with reinforced walls that were inscribed with enchantments. A bit of an overkill, especially for a man who hadn't resisted his arrest. The guard stopped and pulled out a whole set of keys, starting a lengthy process of opening all of the locks at the door. When he was done, he stepped aside, letting her enter. Erza looked at him.

"Leave us alone," and when the guard looked about to protest, she added, "He's under several spells that block his magic and he's in shackles. He's no danger to me."

The guard relented.

"You have an hour, then I'll come for you."

"Thank you."

Erza turned back to the door and taking a deep breath entered Gerard's cell. He was sitting on his cot, his shackled hands resting upon his knees. He looked up when she entered and she noticed that his hair had gotten longer.

"Hello, Gerard," she greeted him in a tight voice.

"Erza," he returned calmly. There was something off about his voice and about his posture. "You shouldn't have come."

"You are my friend, Gerard."

"Even after all that I have done?" he asked bitterly and Erza suddenly understood.

"They told you about your past."

"Yes."

Erza closed her eyes. She hoped it wouldn't come to that but she should have known it was just her wishful thinking. There was no way Gerard could escape his past. But he should take blame only for what he had been really responsible for.

"Gerard, it wasn't you back then."

"It doesn't matter. If only-"

"Don't!" she cut him off. "I know all about 'if onlys' and 'what ifs'. You cannot dwell upon that which cannot be changed. That's no way to live."

He was looking at her now, as if seeing her for the first time.

"I wish I had your strength, Erza," he spoke finally. "But all I can think about, being shut in here, is how I will never have a chance to try and make right what I have done wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Erza," he gestured with his bound hands. "If I'm not executed I'll be locked up for life. It's no more than I deserve but still..."

"You already gave up?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. In a couple of steps, she was in front of him, pulling him up. "Have you forgotten what I told you? Have you lost your hope so soon?"

"It's not about me. It's about the Council. They won't allow me to go free."

"We won't let them. I have already talked to the Master and Natsu, Gray and Lucy will do so as well. The others from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale can testify, too. We will get you free, just give us some time, Gerard. Please."

His shackles clinked against her armor as Gerard put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. Erza went willingly, her arms raising and encircling his back. It was an awkward embrace because he couldn't put his arms around her but it didn't matter. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I'll keep hoping Erza, I promise," he whispered into her hair. "But I want you to promise me something as well."

"I will."

He chuckled at that.

"Don't go making promises before you know what they are. Because you won't like it."

She pulled away from him a bit to see his face. He looked serious.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If the things don't work out... if the Council decides to have me executed... I want you to promise me you won't watch..."

"Gerard!"

He shushed her.

"Promise me. I wouldn't be able to go peacefully, knowing you were watching. Please, Erza. Promise me you won't be there."

She hid her face in his chest.

"I promise," she mumbled, knowing full well she had no intention of keeping that promise. Gerard let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

They remained standing there, locked in their awkward embrace for the rest of the allotted time.

* * *

She broke that promise as she had known she would. They had tried hard to get Gerard acquitted but the Council had made up their mind and ordered his death. Erza stood in the small crowd that had gathered and her eyes never left the stand. She watched as Gerard was led up, watched as the destructive magic was cast, watched as his body slowly disintegrated into nothingness. She didn't care for the tears that flew down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Only after the crowd had dispersed, did she move, slowly walking towards the place where he had last stood.

There would be no miraculous return from death this time, she reflected bitterly. No hope of a happy ending.

"Erza!"

She turned around slowly. It was Lucy and the young Stellar Spirit mage seemed relieved to see her. No wonder. When they had heard the news of the verdict, Erza went off to be alone. She had no will to pretend to be strong and she had not contacted the guild since then, well over two weeks.

"All of us have been looking for you. Why did you just leave like that?"

"I needed to be alone," Erza replied in a tone that clearly said not to inquire any more.

"Of course, but you should have come back sooner. Do you know how hard it was to plan-" Lucy suddenly seemed to realize where they stood. "Never mind. Just come with me, there's something I have to show you."

Erza let herself be led away. It was kind of Lucy to try and take her mind off things, she wouldn't waste that effort. Gerard would want her to live.

Lucy led her to a hotel and Erza was surprised to see Natsu and Gray there as well. Had they been to the execution? She couldn't remember seeing them there but she had been somewhat preoccupied at the time. It was possible she had missed them.

"Did you tell her?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Not yet. She wouldn't believe me."

"Believe what?" Erza asked, suddenly mistrustful.

"You have to see for yourself."

Lucy kept pulling her to the second floor where they stopped as Lucy knocked.

"It's me, Lucy. And I have a surprise along," she giggled.

The door slowly opened and behind them... Erza gasped.

"Gerard?"

It was him, without a doubt. Erza wasn't aware of her body's movement until she was well inside the room, holding him in a tight embrace which he readily returned.

"But how?" she thought to ask as the shock started to wear off.

"I can explain," Lucy who had been considerately hovering at the door volunteered. "After you were gone, we got together to try and devise a rescue mission. I got all frustrated over it and Loke who popped in to check on me heard all about it and mentioned it among the other Spirits and suddenly, Gemini were in my room, offering to help."

"Gemini?" Erza recalled hearing about that particular Spirit's abilities. "They are the impersonators, right?"

"Yes, and once we had them, it became really easy. Gemini infiltrated the guards who were supposed to escort Gerard and then changed places with him. Casting destructive magic on a Stellar Spirit causes them to fade back to the Spirit world and the process is very similar to the actual effect of the destructive spell used for the executions," Lucy took a deep breath and beamed a smile at them. "So now the Council thinks Gerard's dead so they'll be off our backs and Gerard can start living his life without fear."

"I don't know how to thank you, Lucy," Erza spoke tightly. Lucy waved it off.

"What are friends for, right? I'll give you some privacy, I bet you have a lot to talk about. Besides," she frowned slightly. "I need to check on Natsu and Gray, make sure they're not destroying anything. Later."

She shut the door behind her and the two childhood friends remained alone. They had yet to let go of each other but neither one minded the close contact. It was Gerard who broke the silence.

"You didn't keep your promise."

"I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"I didn't wish to cause you even more pain, Erza."

"I know you didn't. You're here now, aren't you? That makes it worth it."

"No more pain, Erza," he said sincerely. "I'll devote my entire life to making you happy."

"Don't go around making promises you won't be able to keep," she reprimanded but he shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm here for you. Even if we ended up hating each other again, I just can't leave you alone. I..." he quoted her words from before his arrest. "You never finished that sentence," he put two of his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up. "But sometimes the words aren't really necessary, Erza."

"No, they aren't," she agreed breathlessly as he closed the distance between them and his lips covered hers. After all, the most important things were always said without words.

* * *

The first kiss in this collection... go me! :D And to think I planned to end this one right after Lucy finds Erza and Erza thinks to herself Gerard would want her to live. But that would have been evil, right? So, only Mystogan and EdoErza left... Let's see how I do with the counterparts *evil grin*


	12. Royalty

**Fanfiction series:** Odds and Ends  
**Title:** Royalty  
**Pairing:** Mystogan (EdoGerard)/EdoErza  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 2192  
**Summary:** Because their duty to their country comes first for both of them.  
**Notes:** I realize EdoErza's not the most popular character out there but I'm stubborn enough to push it. So there. My last and the most favourite piece in this collection, due to my obsession with certain issues within.

* * *

"...and finally, the representative of Meduzerd will arrive in three days to pay homage and renew their vassal's oath to the Kingdom of Edolas."

The scroll was rolled up and placed among many similar ones. The chancellor and all of the members of the Royal Council looked at their young ruler, awaiting his response.

Gerard looked tired. Ever since he had succeeded his late father - in a rather dramatic fashion - it had been one thing after another. There were the matters of foreign relations; the matters of national security; peace and trade treaties with other nations; the matters pertaining to the state of the Edolas' army; and the matter of magical resources seemed to pop up almost constantly. It was enough to drive a single person mad.

It wasn't enough to delegate some of the duties and responsibilities to other people because in the end, he was the one who had to approve of everything. And everyone kept demanding his attention for both important and insignificant matters alike. Still, the distribution of duties among the Council was the most effective method so far.

"Darius," he motioned his secretary over, "Reserve some time for an audience with all of the emissaries who are to arrive to the renewal of the vassal's oaths. Then leave a spot open for the peace talks with Sengar representatives. Imaren," he turned to the chancellor, "You will check up on the Magic Restoration project and send me the results from it. Yunami, you will attend the meeting with the Exceed; tell them I send my apologies for being unable to attend. Pavel, you..."

It went in a similar fashion for some time. After everyone received their orders and Gerard dismissed them, they started leaving the throne room. Before they were gone, though, he called out.

"General Knightwalker. Stay behind."

The red-haired woman paused and then returned to her seat. Gerard sent his secretary away as well and waited until the room emptied out completely before speaking.

"There is something I want to ask you," he started.

"You need me to clarify something from my report?" the woman asked, her haughty demeanor intensifying.

"No. Your report was well done, Erza," he assured her and Erza relaxed slightly. When he used her first name, it meant the talk was to be informal. She didn't exactly know when or how these talks between them had started but she had come to expect his request for her to stay behind after the Council meetings. Maybe it had to do something with their age and the fact all of the council members were at least ten years older than them. Or it might be because she was a familiar face though she had never voiced that thought aloud. She didn't want to think about the other world and its people who were so similar and yet so different. She didn't want to think she was a replacement for a woman who had bested her twice.

But such thoughts weren't appropriate right now because he had just handed her an opening she had been waiting for ever since reporting on the state of the army earlier on.

"Then you must realize the necessity of regrouping our forces in the Northeast region. Othrori is amassing its forces and a revolt against Edolas' rule might erupt soon. We need to be prepared for that eventuality and deploy more troops to subdue them from the very start."

Gerard closed his eyes briefly.

"Maybe I want them to revolt and to succeed. No," he held up a hand to forestall her protests. "You know I have never agreed with how my father did things. Brute force is not an universal solution. Not while I'm in charge."

"It took us years to bring Edolas where it is now," Erza stood up angrily but without any real heat behind her words. All of this had already been played out between them many times. He would argue for the peace, she would insist some things could be solved by military means only. "We didn't become the strongest nation in the world by letting the others walk all over us."

"We have become the strongest nation in the world by crushing everyone who stood in our way, whether they were a threat or not. That's not the right way to do things."

"It was for the sake of our country, of our people."

"It was for the sake of power, of fulfilling an insane man's ambitions."

"Ambitions that aimed to bring Edolas to an age of stability and prosperity."

"Prosperity that is gained at the cost of other people's lives is not worth the effort. If you want to prosper you have to do it by your own hands, not by using someone else."

It was a tie. They stared at each other, Gerard calmly and Erza angrily. It was as if the colour of their hair matched their tempers. Calm blue and fiery red.

"Why are you here, Erza?" Gerard finally asked and this, too, had been a rehearsed question. He had asked her that after she had accepted the position of the Chief of Staff of the Edolas' army and her answer had never once changed. "Why did you accept this position?"

"Because I serve Edolas," she replied, the fires in her eyes dimming but not disappearing. They never disappeared. "My loyalty is to the country and to its king. If my king wishes it, I will do any sacrifice necessary; be it my blood or my life, I'll give both willingly if it is for the sake of the country. You are the king of Edolas. Your first duty is to the country itself. Even if I do not agree with your decisions, I have to believe you wish only the best for Edolas. And that's enough for me to follow you."

"Your loyalty is a scary thing," Gerard said frankly. "But I'm grateful for it all the same. Let's stop arguing for today, all right?"

"Of course, Your Highness," she allowed herself a small smile. She knew their arguments served as a means of relaxation for him. But more importantly, they served to keep him in check. Very few people would have a courage to argue with the king. But if no one ever opposed you, there was a possibility of making grave mistakes because you always thought yourself right. As Gerard was forced to defend his opinions and solutions against her differing ones, he had to make sure that they were truly sound and logical.

"I am to meet with an envoy from Othrori in two weeks time. We will discuss the possibility of their peaceful separation from Edolas while still keeping some of the ties between the countries intact. I think you should join in on that meeting."

One of her eyebrows raised as she voiced her doubts.

"DO you expect any trouble?"

"No, but in case we don't come to an agreement, there will be a need for the deployment of troops in that region and I want the other side to know we are prepared for any situation."

"I thought you were against the deployment."

"I was against using them to subdue Othrori. I want them deployed there to protect our citizens against any attack from behind the border."

Erza nodded. It made sense since the defensive warfare was the only kind of fighting that Gerard approved of.

"I'll prepare a plan, then and have it delivered to you by noon tomorrow."

She nodded at him briefly and turned to leave the room, thinking they had concluded the business for that day.

"Wait!"

Erza paused, looking at her king who moved to her side.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about."

She turned to him fully.

"What is it?"

Gerard looked to be uneasy for the first time since he had taken the throne.

"You haven't been at the last Council meeting, right?"

"No, I was on an inspection tour in the western ports. But I saw the report and couldn't see anything that could pose a problem."

Gerard made a face.

"Not everything is put into the record, you know and this was just an off-hand comment. But I have been hearing comments like that for quite some time now."

"What kind of comments?" she quickly ran in her memory over all of the conversations she had been involved in with the other members of the Council. What kind of remark would cause the king to behave like this?

"It first came up when we were discussing the possible alliance with Amrothis and later on when means for the further stabilization of my rule were considered."

And Erza suddenly knew what he was talking about and why it was making him feel so awkward. It was easy to forget how young the both of them were, what with the responsibilities they carried.

"You mean your marriage."

"Yes," Gerard confirmed. He turned and strode towards the throne, motioning for her to follow him. "I know it's expected of me, either to seal an alliance by marrying the princess of the other country or to improve my public image with my own subjects, giving them hope for the continuation of the royal line. It's just-"

"Just what?" Erza prompted him when he paused.

"It's so cold and impersonal. I always remember my mother, how she stood at my father's side, not because she chose to but because she had been chosen. And it killed her in the end."

So that was the crux of the matter. He was unwilling to subject someone else to the fate of his mother, the former queen.

"As you are so fond of reminding me," Erza said, "You are nothing like your father. The woman at your side wouldn't die of broken heart."

Gerard sat down at the throne and regarded her seriously.

"So what should I do?"

"Your duty," she replied because that was the only thing that made sense to her.

"Would you do that if you were in my place?"

"A king has to do what's good for the country. His personal wishes are secondary. If I was a king and getting married would be for the good of the country, I would do so without any hesitation."

Gerard stood up suddenly and crossed the space separating them in two strides. Taking her hands, he raised one to his lips.

"Then marry me, Erza Knightwalker and rule at my side as the queen of Edolas."

Nothing in the world could have surprised her more. She stared at him, truly speechless for probably the first time in her life.

"What did you say?" she asked finally.

"I asked you to marry me, Erza."

It was dawning upon her that he was truly serious.

"Why me, when there are so many others?"

"None of them are so loyal or strong. None of them are willing to sacrifice their all for Edolas. None of them understand their duty so well."

She pulled her hands away from his grasp.

"And none of them look like her, right?"

He appeared confused for a moment before he understood.

"Do you think this is about Erza Scarlett?"

"Is it not?" she countered sarcastically but didn't give him a chance to reply. "If you, as my king, think I am the best choice for your queen, then I agree to your request. I will marry you but... I won't be a replacement for her. The face might be the same but the person behind is different."

He was smiling gently and it irritated her for some reason.

"I am perfectly aware of the differences, Erza Knightwalker. I'm not in love with Erza Scarlett. I respect and admire her but that's not love. Love is not a part of an equation when it comes to the royal marriages. You said it yourself - this is about the duty to my country. I owe it to Edolas to consider my people's needs first. And what they need right now is a proof that the kingdom is stable and will remain so. My marriage is the easiest way to do so."

"And you want to marry me."

"Yes. I want to marry you."

"Because I'm loyal and strong and willing to die for Edolas."

"Exactly."

Erza took a deep breath and then let it out. For Edolas, she told herself. Her blood and her life, that was what she had said she was willing to sacrifice. Blood, she had shed countless times on the battlefield. Now, she was being asked to give her life, to prove the words she had said many times. Love was not a part of it, on either of their sides. Only their duty to their country and it was clear what the said duty asked of them. And if there was one thing that Erza Knightwalker knew, it was what exactly her duty was.

"I believe I already said yes, Your Highness."

The king of Edolas smirked a bit, taking the hand of his new fianceé again.

"I think that under these circumstances, you may start calling me Gerard."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted this story collection or even just read it. I hope you all enjoyed the tour of FT pairings I took you on. It was fun. Special thanks go to DarkAngel2098, The Shadow Hawk and Kitani for reviewing near every chapter but I enjoyed every single comment I received. Thanks again, guys. As for this last chapter, it's a result of my weird obsession with arranged marriages amongst the nobility during the history. I'm not leaving FT fandom, so be on a lookout for a Gajeel/Levy fic by the name Magnetism ('cause I'm lame enough to reuse my own ideas - check chap. 2 for explanation) and later on an action story, tentatively titled Unleashed. See ya!


End file.
